


Intricate

by NarayanFX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: It was the little, unspoken gestures that Tifa appreciated, yet couldn't quite express, and Rufus found difficult to understand. Rufus/Tifa fluff drabble.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Intricate

intricate 

He often bought her the most exotic, cerulean roses from Wutai neatly wrapped in a silk white ribbon for holidays or her birthday. This was one of the many ornate gifts that could only come from a man who took the utmost measures to make sure anything with his signature on it was flawless. The finest liquors from Costa del Sol were poured in elegant glasses from Kalm, while custom-made, silk dresses from Gongaga were adorned with carved materia crystals from the Temple of the Ancients. This was a way of living she had acquired by chance, not choice. The details of luxury and lavish was something Tifa Lockheart didn't focus on, and this baffled the rich socialite who was raised to expect a lifestyle of this kind.

They were different, Rufus Shinra would be the first to admit it. Tifa enjoyed simplicity; it was the little, unspoken gestures that she appreciated, yet couldn't quite express, and Rufus found it difficult to understand. Tifa found joy in the comfort of waking up each morning tangled in his skin, or the countless times he'd awake for her phone calls, despite having meetings in the morning, as she locked up the bar late at night.

Rufus would never verbalize his true feelings; sweet nothings would never be spoken from his mouth, and his gifts were purely a standard way of living. Tifa understood how he felt from observing Rufus, every morning, sitting on the edge of their bed eying his left hand. His cold, azure eyes softened as they focused on the intricate details of the white gold ring that rested around his ring finger. Before he felt her gaze, Tifa quietly observed a smile purse from his full lips as Rufus stared at an object that was so irreplaceable even for someone of his wealth. It was then he was beginning to understand what Tifa meant.

-xx-

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the migration over from FFNET


End file.
